Tali Sepatu Laknat!
by Maymfa10
Summary: Oh Sehun menyukai seniornya Luhan. Disaat Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada senior kecenya itu, malah dia jadi kayak Miss Indonesia. ' Semua mata tertuju padamu ' . Dengan cara malu - malu in bin norak binti kasian. / Hunhan fict with others EXO Official Couple.
**Tittle : Tali Sepatu Laknat!**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T ( Belum sanggup bikin rated M XD )**

 **Leght : 1S Jderr..**

 **Cast : Hunhan and Other Cast**

 **Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak baku, EYD kacau, cerita absurd bin gaje binti aneh.**

 **Standar Disclaimer Applied**

 **DLDR**

Disebuah ruang kelas di Korea University, terdapat lima orang pemuda yang nampaknya sedang menikmati nasib mereka. Kelimanya nampak duduk dengan posisi membingungkan. Ada yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kusen jendela, ada yang duduk sambil memandangi layar ponselnya, ada yang tidur tengkurap dimeja dosen, bahkan ada juga yang melakukan _handstand_ dengan kaki disandarkan pada meja. Tapi tenang, diantara mereka masih ada satu makhluk lagi yang bisa dikategorikan sebagi ' normal ' . Makhluk itu adalah Oh Sehun. Ia memandangi keempat hyungnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Sakitnya tuh disini, dicuekin icing ~~" Sebuah suara yang err... tidak terlalu bagus mengganggu ratapan nasib mereka.

"Aishh, Suho hyung jangan nyanyi plishh. Kita nggak mau nyawer tau~~" Seorang pemuda cadel, oke mari kita sebut saja Sehun menyahuti nyanyian Suho dengan bahasa ambruradul miliknya disertai logat aneh milik mamahnya Boy diakhir kalimatnya.

Sehun benar – benar tidak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada keempat hyungnya itu?. Apa mereka salah minum obat tadi pagi?, begitu pikir Sehun.

"Iya nih, Suho hyung. Sudah tau kita semua lagi galau, malah nyanyi. Suara hyung itu menyuramkan hari kami" Timpal pemuda berkulit terang bernama Kim Jong In yang punya nama samaran Kai.

Kai berdiri dari tidurannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendengar lagu ' Sambalado ' berdering dari ponselnya. Ia buru – buru merogoh ponselnya dengan mata berbinar layaknya ketiga anak anjing miliknya.

Fyi _,_ Kai ini punya tiga anak anjing. Namanya Monggu, Jonggu, dan Jang Ah. Dan karena terlalu sering membawa mereka kekampus dan juga karena Sehun yang terlalu lama menjobl _o_ , Kai berencana menjodohkan Jang Ah dan Sehun. Awalnya anak – anak Puppy Cream – nama geng mereka – menolak mentah – mentah rencana itu. Tapi setelah tujuh hari tujuh malam berunding, akhirnya mereka sepakat akan menjodohkan Jang Ah dengan Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung melakukan aksi ngambeknya selama dua puluh empat hari, dua puluh empat jam, dua puluh empat menit dan dua puluh empat detik. Oke, bulatkan saja menjadi dua puluh lima hari. Karena terlalu kasian dan mengetahui bahwa maknae mereka itu menyukai salah satu senior mereka, akhirnya Sehun pun dibebaskan dari perjodohan maut itu. Padahal mereka sudah membooking sebuah gereja dan memesan sebuah dress cantik untuk Jang Ah. Okey kembali ke TKP.

"Yoboseyo, Soo baby~~" Panggil Kai manja pada seseorang dibalik telepon – kekasihnya - . Keempat manusia lainnya pun kompak membuat gestur ingin muntah. Namun Kai segera menyelesaikannya dengan tatapan maut anak anjing miliknya.

"Bukan beybeh. Kau pasti salah dengar. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol, apalagi sampai mengajaknya jalan. Oh, hal – Soo baby" Kai berteriak histeris ketika kekasihnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak dengannya. Melihat sahabatnya tengah dalam kepanikan batin dan pikiran, keempat pria jantan itu serentak mengelilingi Kai dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Kyungsoo pasti marah besar" Jongdae menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Kai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Memang sih, tampangmu itu benar – benar tampang playboy" Lanjutnya lagi yang sukses menohok hati Kai dengan cantiknya.

"Huft, kau masih beruntung karena Kyungsoo menghubungimu. Sedangkan aku?, Yixing bahkan tak membaca satu pun pesan dariku" Suho mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi terdekat. Disusul Kai, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol. Ngomong – ngomong soal Chanyeol, sepertinya dia belum berbicara apa – apa sejak tadi.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Jongdae yang mendapati gerak – gerik aneh dari sahabat caplangnya itu. "Iya, apa hyung ada masalah?. Kuperhatikan sedari tadi hyung hanya diam tanpa kata" Sehun yang masih dalam mode berdiri pun ikut menimpali.

"Kau diam tanpa kata, kau seolah jenuh padaku~~~" Suara sumbang Suho kembali terdengar membuat keempat pemuda lainnya sukses melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"SUHO HYUNG!" Teriak mereka secara bersamaan. Ck, kompak sekali eoh?.

Setelah jam kuliah usai, Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju taman Universitas. Suasana hatinya benar – benar buruk. Biasanya saat – saat seperti ini kelima hyungnya akan dengan senang hati untuk menghiburnya, tapi hari ini malah mereka yang memperkeruh suasana hati Sehun.

"Huhhh" Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang dan merentangkan tangannya. Sehun tidak memperdulikan tatapan mahasiswa lain yang seakan menusuk jiwa raganya. 'Abaikan saja Oh Sehun tampan' bisiknya dalam hati.

Lama Sehun termenung sampai dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang duduk disampinya. Sebenarnya Sehun menyadarinya, hanya saja Sehun hanya ingin gaya – gayaan saja. Biar dikira orang yang banyak pikiran gitu, hehe. Begitu kira – kira isi otak mesum Sehun.

"Hai, sendirian saja?" Tanya pemuda yang duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun benar – benar merutuki pemuda itu sekarang. Pasalnya, pemuda itu sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Mata rusanya seakan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, postur tubuhnya yang cukup mungil membuatnya nampak sangat cocok menjadi wanita, bahkan suara nya sangat lembut ditelinga seorang Oh Sehun.

Terdengar hiperbolis?. Tidak, tapi SANGAT HIPERBOLIS. Wajar saja, si Oh Sehun kita ini sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda Cina bernama Luhan ini, bahkan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Waktu itu Sehun tengah berada di kedai Bubble Tea didekat kampusnya. Saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang eumm... cantik lewat didepannya. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah biasa, mengingat ada selusin pria lain yang juga cantik. Tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan itu berbeda. Hanya Luhanlah yang mampu mendetakkan jantung Sehun secara tidak normal, dadanya bergemuruh melihat senyum yang ditunjukan Luhan untuk dirinya. Dalam hati Sehun kala itu, mengapa Luhan menebarkan senyum semanis itu padanya?. Apa jangan – jangan Luhan juga menyukai dirinya?. Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah Luhan tersenyum untuk Yixing, orang yang duduk disebelah Sehun.

Mungkin karena saking terpananya melihat Luhan, Sehun sampai tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sudah duduk dihadapannya. Karena memang Yixing – kekasih Suho – hendak mengenalkannya dengan Sehun. Mulai dari saat itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengejar Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi, iya apapun. Kecuali jika tali sepatunya lepas, karena demi apapun Sehun tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri. Menyedihkan bukan?.

"Hoy, diajak bicara malah melamun. Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Luhan mengguncangkan bahu Sehun dengan pelan tentu saja. Namun, cukup sukses membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan kembali kedunia nyata.

"Aku tidak sendiri" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Buru – buru Sehun tambahkan "Kan dengan Luhan hyung, hehe".

"Aish, kau ini. Maksudku kenapa tidak dengan, apa nama gengmu?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya polos kearah Sehun, membuat Sehun mati – matian untuk tidak _memakan_ Luhan disini. 'Sabar Oh Sehun, sabar belum waktunya' Sehun memutuskan eye contact dengan Luhan dan memilih untuk menatap lurus kedepan. Nggak kuat, _mak._

"Puppy Cream maksudmu?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luhan setelah Luhan tidak lagi memasang tatapan maut miliknya. "Nah, iya itu maksudmu. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang bersamamu?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun.

Sekedar informasi saja, geng Sehun dekaka itu namanya Puppy Cream. Maksudnya kumpulan makhluk yang cinta anjing dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya jika ada es krim dihadapan mereka. Aneh?, banget lah. Tapi kalo tidak aneh bukan Kris namanya. Nah, Kris a. k. a Wu Yifan itu ketua sekaligus pencetus nama Puppy Cream.

Tadinya, geng mereka ingin dinamai Kuncrut Galaxy, buatan Kris juga. Yang artinya orang – orang aneh dari galaxy lain. Tentu saja anak – anak yang lain sangat tidak setuju. Ya memang mereka mengakui kalo mereka aneh, tapi mirror please. Mana ada orang aneh yang ngaku aneh secara terang – terangan. Back to TKP.

"Aduh, Sehuni. Kalo diajak ngomong jangan ngalamun terus dong" Luhan meggerutu sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Entah karena reflek atau keinginan tidak mau ditinggal sang pujaan hati Sehun memegang tangan Luhan mencegahnya pergi.

"Mau mendengar kisah menarik?"

 **Flashback**

"Kalau kau ada masalah cerita saja, siapa tahu kita tidak bisa membantu" Sepertinya sifat _troll_ Jongdae memang benar – benar sudah tidak bisa diobati.

"Baekhyun menghindariku" Kata Chanyeol sedih sambil memandang keluar jendela. "Dia mengira kalau akulah yang berusaha mendekati Luhan hyung, dan menyuruh kalian untuk mendekatinya" Chanyeol berucap sedih. Teman – teman nya hanya mampu mengelus dada Chanyeol untuk menghiburnya.

"Hyungdeul.." Suara Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. "Aku minta maaf, ini semua terjadi karena aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan hyung" Sehun menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Sebenarnya, semua ini memang salah Sehun. Sehun mengakuinya. Hal ini dikarenakan Sehun meminta bantuan pada teman – teman Puppy Cream untuk membantunya menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Alasannya, Sehun terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Sehun takut apabila hubungan persahabatannya dengan Luhan hancur hanya karena perasaan gilanya itu. Simplenya sih Sehun itu Friendzone.

Karena terlalu kasian pada maknae mereka yang satu itu, akhirnya anak – anak Puppy Cream memutuskan untuk membantu Sehun mendapatkan Luhan. Dan masalahnya dimulai dari situ. Anak – anak Puppy Cream yang dasarnya aneh, menyiapkan rencana aneh yang menggelikan.

Pertama, Kris. Leader itu mempunyai rencana membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuk Luhan. Terdengar biasa?, ya jika keluar dari mulut orang lain. Tapi akan jadi luar biasa jika keluar dari mulut Kris. Dan asal kau tahu saja, itu hal yang paling masuk akal yang pernah keluar dari mulut seorang Wu Yifan. Kris benar – benar merancang pesta itu dengan sempurna. Namun disaat Luhan hendak masuk ke kedai bubble tea tempat eksekusi, justru malapetaka hadir. Huang Zitao, kekasih Kris datang dengan tangisan memilukan dan membuat kekacauan disana. Huft, entahlah. Apakah Kris masih bertengkar dengan Zitao atau tidak. Yang jelas, acara surprise party untuk Luhan gagal total.

Kedua, Suho. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berparas malaikat itu sampai – sampai ia mencetuskan ide yang tak kalah luar biasa. Suho merancang agar anak – anak Puppy Cream termasuk Sehun untuk berbaris secara acak, dari lorong kelas Luhan sampai taman kampus. Dengan Suho dipaling depan, dan Sehun dipaling belakang. Mereka berdiri dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Luhan. Tapi, lagi – lagi nasib buruk mendatangi mereka. Yixing melihat Suho menyerahkan bunga pada Luhan mengira kalau Suho tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Sontak, Yixing langsung meneriaki mereka. Luhan yang memang dasarnya tidak peka hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi dari sana. Setelahnya, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi yang jelas, Yixing masih mendiami Suho sampai sekarang.

Ketiga, Kim Jong bersaudara. Kai dan Jongdae punya cara tersendiri untuk membantu sahabat kecilnya itu. Mereka menyuruh Sehun untuk menembak Luhan dengan dua gelas bubble tea spesial yang dibuat dengan rasa cinta dan bubuk kasih sayang. Tapi hal itu malah berujung dengan mereka yang memarahi Sehun habis – habisan. Pasalnya, bukannya memberikan bubble tea itu pada Luhan, tetapi justru diminumnya sendiri dengan alasannya lupa tidak memberikannya pada Luhan. Haduh, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun. Pantas saja dirimu masih menjomblo sampai sekarang.

Nah, satu – satunya makhluk Puppy Cream yang tidak memberikan saran maupun ide adalah Park Chanyeol. Tapi malah dirinya yang kena sembur sana – sini karena dikira naksir Luhan. Alhasil, pacar paling imut – imutnya yang berinisial Byun Baekhyun marah besar dan menghindarinya, bahkan sempat meminta putus. Hal inilah yang membuat manusia raksasa no 2 ini gegana, alias gelisah, galau, merana. Okey, back to the TKP.

"Sudahlah, Hun. Lebih baik kita memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Luhan hyung" Suho menenangkan Sehun dengan cara menepuk – nepuk bahunya dengan - sedikit – keras . Mungkin diantara keenam spesies Puppy Cream Suho lah yang paling dewasa. Suho bisa mendinginkan suasana dan mencairkan ketegangan diantara mereka. Meskipun terkadang dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Suho hyung benar. Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara agar kau bisa bersama Luhan hyung mu itu" Meskipun ia harus didiami oleh kekasih pororonya, tapi Kai akan terus membantu Sehun. Ia tidak tega jika Sehun harus terus menjomblo.

"Menurutku Hun, lebih baik kau nyatakan langsung saja perasaanmu pada Luhan hyung. Itu akan memperjelas semuanya. Jadi tidak akan ada kesenjangan pengertian diantara kita semua" Chanyeol mengalihkah pandangannya pada Sehun yang nampak memprihatinkan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap datar Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu seperinya benar – benar membeli kamus bahasa Vicky Prasetyo yang tempo hari disinggungnya dalam pertemuan rutin Puppy Cream.

"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Jika kau mengatakannya langsung, maka semua akan jadi jelas dan tidak menyesatkan. Masalah kau ditolak ataupun tidak, itu masalah belakangan. Yang penting kau sudah mengatakannya. Dan oh Yeol, kesenjangan pengertian itu apa?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongdae segera dilempari barang – barang oleh pemuda yang lain. Mereka sudah serius mendengarkannya berbicara, tapi masih ada troll juga dalam omongan Jongdae, ckk.

"Tap – tapi aku masih belum siap, hyungdeul" Sehun menatap hyung nya dengan tatapan memelas. Ia benar – benar belum siap jika harus menyatakannya langsung pada Luhan. Ia masih bingung bagaimana cara merangkai kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia tidak seperti Kris yang mudah mengatakan perasaanya, ia juga bukan Suho yang punya 1000 rayuan manis, apalagi Chanyeol yang bisa menciptakan lagu dan mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan, Sehun juga tidak punya kriteria untuk jadi Jongdae yang punya suara menggelegar dan menyanyikan lagu sesuai dengan perasaannya, tapi mungkin ia masih bisa jadi Kai yang merefleksikan perasaannya lewat tarian. Tapi, ah tidak, tidak. Sehun tetap masih belum siap.

"Kau tidak akan pernah siap jika belum mencoba, Hun" Kai juga ikut – ikutan mendesak Sehun untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Sehun bilang tidak siap ketika ia hampir menghancurkan seluruh hubungan sahabatnya?.

"Itu benar, Hun. Lebih baik sekarang kau memikirkan baik – baik masalah ini dan buat keputusan secepatnya. Ingat, Luhan itu banyak yang ngincer" Suho menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti Jongdae, Kai, dan Chanyeol setelahnya. Mereka memberikan Sehun waktu untuk berpikir dan merenungkan masa depannya. Sudah saatnya Sehun membuat keputusan sendiri.

 **Flasback End**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" Sehun menceritakan semua permasalahan nya pada Luhan. Tentu tanpa menyebutkan bahwa Luhanlah orang yang disukainya. Dapat Sehun lihat mata rusa milik Luhan mengerjab – ngerjab lucu, disertai bibir yang dibulatkan tanda bahwa Luhan menerti semua yang dikataan Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau menghadapi masalah yang cukup rumit" Luhan menatap prihatin Sehun. Hal itu membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lega. Luhan perduli padanya. Membuatnya semakin yakin akan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini.

"Seperti yang kau kira. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?" Sehun berkata dengan berhati – hati. Ia sungguh takut jika Luhan sampai menyadari siapa yang disukainya. Bukan masalah apa – apa, Sehun hanya masih belum bisa menerima penolakan.

"Menurutku kau harus berkata jujur pada orang yang kau sukai. Tak masalah jika pada akhirnya kalian hanya bisa jadi teman, karena setidaknya kau pernah mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Hasil akhirnya serahkan saja pada Tuhan dan juga orang yang kau sukai" Luhan tersenyum manis menenangkan Sehun. Sehun sempat merasa kalau Luhan sudah sadar bahwa dialah yang Sehun sukai, tidak. Sehun mencintai Luhan. Ya, cinta.

"Kurasa Luhan hyung benar" Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Sayangnya, Luhan memilih menatap bentangan rumput dihadapannya ketimbang wajah Oh Sehun. Tapi Luhan masih mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi Sehun.

Entah kenapa, keadaan hening seketika. Keduanya memilih bungkam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Luhan yang entah memikirkan apa, dan Sehun yang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ia sungguh sudah tidak kuat. Ia juga takut jika Luhan memilih orang lain. Maka dari itu, keputusan Sehun sudah bulat. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga dan ditempat ini juga. Berbekal cincin yang selalu dibawanya dan doa serta niat, ia yakin akan memenangkan hati pemuda Cina itu.

"Luhan hyung" Panggil lirih Sehun namun masih dapat terdengar jelas. Luhan menoleh dengan senyum serta tatapan teduh dan menenangkan miliknya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ketika Sehun tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa Oh Sehun?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah berlutut dihadapan Luhan sambil memegang sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan garis hitam ditengahnya. Sontak hal itu mengundang perhatian dari mahasiswa lain yang berada ditaman itu. Bahkan kelima anggota Puppy Cream juga terlihat disana.

"Hyung bilang jika aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai, kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dengan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Jantungnya berpacu sepuluh kali lebih hebat dari biasanya, dan tatapan – tatapan yang menuju kearah mereka membuat Sehun semakin merasa gugup.

"Eoh, lalu?" Setelah Luhan menjawab Sehun semakin gugup untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya. " Hyung bilang aku harus mencoba apapun hasilnya, kan?" Sehun kembali bertanya membuat Luhan menjadi gemas sendiri. Sehun sudah cukup membuatnya bingung setengah mati dengan tiba – tiba berlutut dihadapannya, ditambah pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan. Semakin membuatnya pusing.

"Iya, lalu apa?" Luhan nampak sudah tidak sabar dan nafas Sehun semakin tercekat karena gugup. Oh sungguh, seharusnya ia menyiapkan naskah pernyataan cintanya dulu tadi. "Bagaimana jika aku katakan kalau Luhan hyung lah yang aku sukai, tidak. Aku mencintai Luhan hyung, bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

"Ya ampun, Sehun. Ini sungguh tidak lucu"

"Kau mungkin mengira bahwa ini hanya pernyataan cinta konyol dari junior yang sekedar mengagumimu. Kau mungkin mengira ini hanya sebuah lelucon untuk menghibur diri. Kau mungkin mengira ini hanya opera sabun murahan yang dibuat hanya untuk bersenang – senang aja. Tapi aku tidak perduli, karena yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu dan itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon. Aku tidak perduli apa jawabanmu, tapi be mine please?"

Luhan mengerjabkan mata mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun mengatur nafasnya karena Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sehun tidak perduli apa yag akan Luhan katakan, karena baginya mampu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Masalah Luhan akan menerima atau menolaknya, itu urusan belakangan.

"Sehun – ah" Luhan menunduk dan memainkan jari – jarinya. Ia bingung, disisi lain ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Bahkan mungkin lebih lama dari yang dirasakan Sehun. Tapi disisi lain ia juga takut kalau pada akhirnya Sehun hanya akan menjadi _tamu_ dihatinya, sama seperti orang – orang lain yang pernah memiliki hati dan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau belum siap, tak apa. Aku akan memberimu waktu"

"Tidak, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku sudah mengantungkan hatiku padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena saat itu aku masih bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi ketika orang itu pergi dari hidup dan hatiku, aku segera menyuruh Yixing untuk mengenalkan kita. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku sudah memata – mataimu. Makanya aku selalu tahu dimana kau berada. Itulah caraku untuk menjadi satu – satunya dihadapanmu" Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya karena ia mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya, bingung. Sehun masih mencerna kata – kata panjang Luhan.

"Hyung..." Panggil Sehun lirih sambil terus mengerjabkan mata sipitnya.

"Eoh?" Jawab Luhan sedikit takut.

"Jadi jawaban Hyung...apa?" Sehun menatap polos Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mengangakan mulutnya tidak percaya. Luhan sudah mengoceh sepanjang itu dan Sehun masih mempertanyakan jawabannya?. LUAR BIASA!

"Ten...tentu saja aku mau jadi milikmu, Oh Sehun bodoh!" Luhan berdiri dan menunjuk muka Sehun dengan jari lentiknya. Luhan juga terisak, merutuki kebodohan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Ia menoleh pada teman – temannya yang menatapnya bangga. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain juga tampak menikmati ' pertunjukan ' yang mereka tunjukan. Sehun berdiri dan membawa Luhan kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Sehun merasa sangat sangat amat senang, perasaan terpendamnya akhirnya terbalas. Perasaan yang selama ini membawa sial teman – temannya akhirnya berujung indah untuknya. Perasaan yang ia anggap hina selama ini, akhirnya membawanya pada Luhan – nya. 'Mama, Sehun tidak jomblo lagi ma' Batin Sehun alay.

Sehun membawa Luhan berputar – putar dalam pelukannya. Membuat Luhan berteriak _girly_. Sehun juga berlari menuju hyung – hyungnya. Luhan dan anak – anak Puppy Cream yang melihat tali sepatu Sehun yang belum terpasang sempurna berteriak memperingatkan Sehun.

"Sehun tali sepatumu belum terpasang dengan benar" Ini Luhan.

"Hey, Oh Sehun jangan berlari" Ohh, ini Suho.

"SEHUNNN. JANGAN BERLARI NANTI JA..."

BRUKKKK

"tuh.."

 **FIN**

Author's Corner :

Hai, saya kembali lagi. Seharusnya ini dipublish minggu lalu, tapi karena minggu lalu saya UTS dan setelah UTS saya drop dan harus menghabiskan 5 hari nginep di RS jadi ngaret dehh.

Ini spesial buat kalian yang kemarin req HunHan. Banyak banget yang req HunHan, jadi maaf nggak bisa sebut satu – satu.

Saya tahu ini nggak banget, dan nggak yakin ada yang baca. Tapi saya tetap mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca ini. Maaf, ceritanya kayak gini.

Last, Wanna give me your feedback?.

Found me :

Wattpad : meymfa10

Ig : maymfa10

Regards,

Maymfa10


End file.
